Corgus Expeditionary Force
The 'Corgus Expeditionary Force, '''or '''CEF, '''is a detachment of Space Marines from the Ghosts of Retribution chapter dispatched to explore Sector Corgus in the name of the Imperium. Their official mission is to gather information for an eventual reclamation crusade, but should they find anything of value ripe for plundering, well, the Chapter coffers are never full enough. Strength *Lieutenant Gideon Arcadius - Mission Commander, Veteran of the 1st Company. *Squad Meridius: **Brother-Sergeant Meridius ***Wounded during the Battle of Jeril's Hide **Brother Kalester - Flamer **Brother Lexion - Missile Launcher **Brother Fentrum **Brother Seranos **Brother Rogal **Brother Paltron **Brother Iniriel **Brother Ochrim **Brother Ecleptus *Squad Scipio: **Brother-Sergeant Scipio **Brother Renard - Meltagun **Brother Tangent - Heavy Bolter ***Left leg replaced with bionic after Battle of Jeril's Hide **Brother Solar **Brother Endymion **Brother Astrobelus **Brother Gregor **Brother Tyrol **Brother Markus **Brother Macharius *Armoury: **Brother-Techmarine Midas **Brother-Techamrine Ramilles *Apothecarion: **Brother-Apothecary Axion **Brother-Apothecary Dantel *Vessel: **Spatha-Class Frigate ''Spirit of Retribution - Modified for long-range excursions. **Captain Heironymus Zimm - Formerly a senior officer aboard Aspera Dominus. **Flight Crew - Brother-Marines Astinos & Joranes, Operator-Serfs Lamenor & Herod Spirit of Retribution Forged in the shipyards of Mars itself and blessed by the light of Holy Terra's star, Spirit of Retribution is a rare breed of ship. Originally envisioned as a long range patrol ship for fleet-based Astartes, the Spatha-class frigate was deemed too large to effectively act as an escort and inferior to the larger Strike Cruisers. Now this little known ship is relegated to near extinction, built only when a mission calls for Astartes with a ship more powerful than a Gladius but a Strike Cruiser is too important to risk. Space Marine Spatha-Class Frigate Dimensions: ~2 km long, 0.3 km abeam Crew: ~30,000 Souls Speed: 9 Maneuverability: +27 Detection: +30 Hull Integrity: 48 Armor: 28 7 Turret Rating: 2 Space: 34/40 Power: 46/46 Weapons Systems Essential Components Supplemental Components Assault Bay A compact hybrid of Cargo Hold, Lighter Bay, and Drop Pod Launcher, the Astartes Assault Bay is a custom creation of a genius (or possibly mad) Magos of Mars. It is capable of launching a pair of drop pods simultaneously. Ship's Stores Even mighty Astartes vessels suffer damage at the hands of the Emperor's enemies, though the Emperor's angels of death will always rise to victory. For expeditions that take them far into the void beyond the Imperium, ships often carry spare components to avoid being stranded beyond aid. Current Stores: Gellar Field Parts repair to Warpsbane Auger Array Parts repair to Deep Void Auger Array Life Sustainer Parts repair to Vitae Pattern LS Bridge Parts repair to Command Bridge Expedition's Astropathic Check-ins *6th month of 340.M41 - CEF arrives at Noctis to consult the Navigator House Jaenar *8th month of 341.M41 - CEF arrives at the Imperial Navy anchorage Steward's Gate in Sector Paxia *11th month of 341.M41 - CEF assists Battlefleet Paxia in the destruction of a pirate wolfpack's base. **For their service, CEF is awarded a liberated Vagabond-Class Merchant Trader. **Massacre of Jeril's Hide **Word of the CEF's actions against the wolfpack's base grant the Ghosts of Retribution a grim reputation. Category:Fate Unknown Category:Sector Corgus Category:Privateer Quest Category:Ghosts of Retribution